Hero, Savior, Mine
by ForTheLoveOfDarren
Summary: Puck comes to Kurt's rescue after being brutally attacked. Surprising news changes everything, as does surprising offers. Warnings: contains rape and mpreg. If you don't like don't read.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. This story will take place halfway through junior year. Kurt never went to Dalton and Karofsky remained a total dick. Warning: Contains Mpreg and mentions of rape. If you don't like either of these, then don't read.**

**A/N: Okay, so here's a new story I've had floating through my head for I don't know how long. I figured I'd send out the first chapter and get some feedback and determine, based on your thoughts and opinions, on whether or not I should continue. So I ask, please, for your honest opinions on this story and on whether you'd like to read more or not. Thank you. Hope you enjoy. **

Resident badass Noah "Puck" Puckerman was whistling on his way to the boy's locker room, letting his mind wander. If anyone cared enough about him to ask him about his day, he would've – for once – been able to answer with more than his usual 'fuck off'. Puck was actually having a damn good day. None of his teachers had yelled at him, he didn't get a single detention, he got to watch Britt and Santana make out like fucking crazy, and he got to jam on his axe with his boy Wheels during glee club. He was stupid enough to hope that the rest of his day would continue that way. He sure as hell wasn't that lucky.

When Puck swung the locker room door open, the first sound to meet his ears was a slight shuffle and soft whimpers. He had no idea what he was about to walk in and see, but something deep inside told him it was going to be bad. That gave him two choices: one – he could leave and act like he never heard a thing, or two – he could man the fuck up and face the unknown. Since joining glee club, Puck has slowly been changing, so it was really no surprise to him when he decided to continue on into the room. Looking around, Puck saw nothing out of the ordinary by the first row of lockers. The same could be said for the second row. It wasn't until he came to the third row that he froze. There, lying before him on the floor, was the source of the broken-sounding whimpers. It was a slim, pale boy with a certain quality of clothing that made it quite obvious that the boy was none other than Kurt Hummel. No one in this town cared about fashion as much as Kurt. But what made him freeze, made him the most scared he's ever been in his life, was the amount of blood covering the small teen. Shit, this was really bad.

"Hummel – " he started to say, but shut up when the noises from Kurt got louder. He gentled his voice, "I'm sorry. Kurt, it's me Puck. I'm not going to hurt you I swear. I only want to help."

"You want to help?" a crackling voice asked. "Help by leaving. Leave me to die here alone and utterly humiliated."

"Sorry, dude, but that's not gonna happen." Puck cautiously made his way around the boy to join him up by where his head should be. His first instinct was to lay his hand on the boy's shoulder for support, but the reaction he received caused him to rethink the action. "Kurt, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Why? What good would come of that? It can't erase what happened."

"Then what are you going to do then?"

"I'll wait until I can get up, and then I'll go home."

"Do you trust me Kurt? And please be honest."

"I guess. I highly doubt you'd do anything to anyone putting them in a position like this."

"You're right, I wouldn't. I know you don't want help, but I'm going to anyway. I have a bottle of water. Are you thirsty?"

The boy whimpered again. "Please. Anything to get this disgusting taste out of my mouth."

"Okay, it's yours. But first, if you agree, I think we should sit you up a little bit. I'll sit beside you and you can either lean against me or we can do simple and just prop your head on my leg."

"There's no way in hell I can move all that much so let's try your leg." Shifting Kurt's position was slow going. The tiniest movement caused the boy to cry out in pain. They were finally able to get Kurt's head rested on Puck's left leg. Puck opened the bottle of water and hovered it in front of Kurt's face.

"Take little sips on this."

"I will, but for some reason I feel like if I swallow that first sip I'll throw up."

"That's why you take the first sip to rinse your mouth out and then you can just spit it out." Surprisingly Kurt did as he was told. He rinsed his mouth the best he could considering his position, spit it out, and then enjoyed a few sips of the nice cool water. "Kurt?"

"Hmm."

"From the state of things, I'm pretty sure I have a good idea about what happened. I'd rather hear it from you though. I know saying it will be hard, but at least it'll be somewhat easier telling me than when it's time to tell the cops."

"Cops? No! No cops!"

"You can't just let the bastard who did this to you get away with it."

"They won't believe me. No one will believe me. I'm the resident fag. The majority of the people out there will think I asked for this. That I wanted to be raped."

"You're wrong. I'll believe you. Your dad and Carole will too. You don't have to face this alone. I swear on my life that I'll be by your side the entire way. We have to report this. Please!?" he begged.

"Puck, I don't know. Reporting this will only make this…"

"More real. I know. But, Kurt, you have got to report this monster. If you don't then he could end up doing this to someone else or it's going to kill you. It'll eat you alive from the inside out. I know you probably think you're not strong enough to do this, but you are. You are the strongest person I've ever met. All you have to do is bring back the old you. Bring back the Kurt Hummel I've always respected. The one that never backed down. The one that fought back. The one that never let us Neanderthals win. Fight and I'll fight just as hard beside you. I promise we can do this together. Me and you, Kurt. I'll even be your badass side-kick. All you have to do is give me a description or a name and I'll call the cops right now. What's it gonna be?"

Kurt took a few moments to get a hold of himself, took as deep of a breath as he could, and gave the tan teen a shaky nod. "Okay, call. I'm holding you to your promise though."

"I don't mind." He grabbed his phone from beside him, pushed in 9-1-1 and before hitting the call button, locked eyes with the broken boy and quietly asked, "who?"

"Karofsky…" Kurt whispered. Fresh tears slid down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, and listened to the husky voice of his ex-bully. When a hand rested on his arm, he instantly tensed, but when it clicked that it belonged to the Jewish teen he relaxed into the gesture. Somehow it made him feel a little less disgusting and a little safer. He wasn't alone. He didn't have to deal with this by himself. He had an ally.

After that, time seemed to continue in a horrible frenzy. The first thing the cops and paramedics wanted to do was get Puck away from Kurt. Neither boy was going to let that happen. Kurt wouldn't let anyone near him unless Puck was by his side. It was either Puck stays or they can all get the hell out and leave him alone. It wasn't lost on anyone that with a few quietly spoken words and a squeeze of a hand from the bigger teen, Kurt quieted and calmed down finally allowing the paramedics to get closer. Kurt being transported was the hardest part for Puck to watch. The whimpers and cries released at the tiniest movement broke his heart.

Upon arriving at the hospital, the paramedics were so busy relaying Kurt's vitals and information that they didn't even notice when a nurse stopped Puck from continuing on at Kurt's side. They had quickly learned that having Puck with Kurt was the equivalent to giving the smaller teen a sedative. The boy's presence simply put him at ease.

Puck was just about to start arguing with the frustrating nurse that stopped him when a voice behind him spoke. "Noah, son, what are you doing here?" a pretty nurse asked as she rushed up to the tan teen.

"It's my friend mom. He was raped. He's in pretty bad shape. I promised him I'd stay by his side, and this damn nurse stopped me. I'm going in there."

"Honey, that's against protocol. I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait in the waiting room."

"No way. Not a chance in hell. I was the only reason he stayed as calm as he did since I found him. He wouldn't let the paramedics touch him unless I held his hand or had a massive stare down with him. I help keep him distracted. I'm going in there. The only thing that will stop me is if someone shoots me, and even that will only slow me down. So, are you going to take me to Kurt or am I going to have to do it myself?"

"Come on," she replied with a heavy sigh.

Puck and his mom, Ruth, hadn't gotten very far before they heard the other boy. "Don't touch me! Where's Noah? I need Noah!" Puck barely spared his mom a glance as he rushed into the room and directly to his friend's side. "Noah," Kurt sighed.

"Sir, you can't –" someone started to say, but Puck simply ignored him.

"Hey buddy. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I was talking to my mom. I'm not supposed to be back here, but I'm a badass and you needed me so I figured what the hell. By the way, I heard the bitch fit you were throwing. I see you're getting your old spirit back already," Puck smirked.

"Eh. How did your mom know you were here? Did you call her?"

"I work here," Ruth stated, causing both boys to jump and realize that they were the only ones in the room. Damn, his mom was good. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Noah's mom, Ruth. I take it you're Kurt?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, although I wish it were under different circumstances." Kurt turned to the bigger teen, "so this is your mom?" Puck nodded, "okay, I don't see how that's possible. She's way too beautiful to have a kid with your ugly mug." The comment was so out of character for Kurt that Puck couldn't help but laugh.

"That was a good one I'll give you that."

"Oh Kurt, I like you," Ruth chuckled but her smile quickly vanished. "Kurt, I'm sorry to have to ask this, but are you ready to be examined? We really need to check your injuries and do some tests."

"Can Noah stay? I can't do it without Noah. I know it's supposed to be against the rules, but I need him with me. Please."

"Mom, I promise I'll stay out of the way. I need to be here for Kurt. All I'm gonna do is hold his hand and talk to him, keep him occupied. Please don't make me leave."

"Okay, you can stay. For now at least. Kurt, I'm going to go get a few supplies and grab a doctor and then we can begin." She started to leave, but a soft voice stopped her.

"Not a man. I don't think I can handle if the doctor is a man. Can you… can you please get a woman doctor?"

"Of course. I know this is going to be hard, but we'll do everything we can to make this the slightest bit easier on you. I'll be right back."

Puck slid a nearby chair up next to the bed and cradled the small, cold hand lying before him between both of his larger hands. "This is going to sound really stupid, but how are you holding up?"

"Not too good. It's better when you're with me. Look, Puck, if you don't want to stay I completely understand. I know we've never been friends…"

"Stop it. We're friends. Glee club changed things for me. I'm not the ass I used to be. Or at least I try not to be. I want to be here. I want to be by your side. I was going to fight my way back here to you no matter what. I need to be here just as much as you need me here. We're in this together. I'm not going anywhere. You got that?"

"Yeah. Thank you. You saved me Noah. I was ready to give up when you found me. When Karof-… when he was rap-… when he was attacking me I tried to fight back. I really, really tried. He was just too strong. Noah, I was so scared." Fresh tears slid down Kurt's cheeks as he struggled to explain what he was feeling to the jock.

"Shh. I can't even begin to imagine how terrifying that was for you, but like you said you fought back. And you're still here Kurt. You're still fighting. You're the strongest diva I know and if anyone can get through this it's you. I won't lie, it's not gonna be easy, but we'll get you through this. I promise you. Even if it's the last thing I do."

"Thank you Noah."

"You're welcome Kurt." The calm yet anxious atmosphere around the boys was soon popped like a bubble when Ruth, a woman she introduced as Dr. Miller, and another nurse named Nikki entered the room. Nikki and Ruth buzzed about the room gathering up the necessary supplies while Dr. Miller slowly approached the young boy lying in the hospital bed before her.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Dr. Miller. I'll be the one doing all your examinations and tests. This won't be easy, and if it starts to get too much for you, then I need for you to let us know. Depending on what we're doing, we'll be able to stop and allow you a moment to calm down, but on certain exams we're not going to be able to for which I will apologize for ahead of time. We're going to take this one step at a time and we won't do anything without informing you of it first. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes. This is going to hurt, isn't it?" he asked quietly, part of him already knowing the answer.

"To be honest, the worst part will be the rape kit. We're going to gather your clothes for evidence as well as do a physical exam for any further evidence that may have been left behind by your attacker. We're going to begin by setting up an IV to give you fluids, antibiotics, start you on a dose of anti-virals, and get you some pain relievers. Once we're done with all our tests, we'll give you more to help you rest. Okay?"

The scared teen just nodded as he looked on while Nikki began prepping for his IV. The quiet jock beside him kept getting his mind stuck on one certain thing the doctor just said. "Anti-virals? Why? What's that for?"

"Noah, honey, we talked about…" Ruth began, but was quickly cut off.

"I know mom and I'm sorry, but what are they for?"

"Noah," Dr. Miller said, "in cases of male-on-male rape, it's standard protocol to give the victim a dose of anti-viral medications as a precautionary measure against contracting HIV and/or AIDS. It's not to hurt Kurt, but to try and make sure he stays as healthy as possible. Does that make sense?"

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, I mean, yes I get that. It's just kind of scary to think of."

"It's okay. It's perfectly understandable." The doctor grabbed a pair of gloves and turned her attention back to Kurt. "Okay, Kurt, we're ready to begin the exam. Remember we will go through this one step at a time and nothing will be done without your permission. Are you ready to start?"

"Yes." Kurt really wasn't, but he knew that was the only answer he could give so he just gripped Puck's hand tightly in his own, looked into his friend's eyes, and let himself get lost in them. Lost in them and, in a sense, out of this room.


End file.
